Missing In Action
by forensicsfan
Summary: In a quest to solve the case of the elusive S.K. Reentyme, two of our CSIs stumble into Subplot Basement C. Will they ever get out?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but if I did, I'd be giving George quite a bit more screen time rather than turning him into the ever shrinking Nicky.

**Author's Note:** Admittedly this is a bit weird, but take it with a grain of salt. Just a random thought that came to me to explain why Sara showed up at the 25 minute mark in "Down the Drain" and I think Nick was in the episode, but I might have blinked, so I'm not sure.

* * *

The sound of the door closing behind them sounded loudly in their ears and as they turned towards each other, concern was evident on each of their faces.

"I think we're locked in." Sara looked at Nick in disbelief.

"I think you're right." Nick agreed, letting out a resigned sigh as he took in their surroundings. "We'll get out eventually; we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow in worry. "Nick, how are you so sure?" Her lower lip was starting to quiver a bit at the thought of being locked in anywhere.

He stepped towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They'll find us. They always do, although sometimes they sure do take their damn sweet time."

"But you're sure we'll be ok?" She looked at him to find some sort of reassurance. She knew that he had been stuck there before, and lately it had been more and more frequent, but this was her first time to be stuck in Subplot Basement C.

He nodded. "If we don't get out this week, we'll definitely be out by next week, even if it's just for a brief visit. Why Warrick and I have spent some quality time down here playing PS2."

The faintest glimmer of a smile flickered across Sara's face. "And you guys always got out."

Nick nodded again. "Yeah, Subplot Basement C is fairly safe." He furrowed his brow. "Now Subplot Basement D on the other hand is an entirely different story. You get stuck in there and there's no coming back. I heard about this CSI in Miami who got stuck in there and that was it for him."

"Where's Subplot Basement D?" Sara looked at him with concern, almost feeling as if she'd dodged a bullet.

"Rumor has it that it's just a couple a doors down." Nick gestured in no particular direction, his thoughts drifting to their walk down the narrow hallway. How they had gotten in there was a mystery, well he supposed not too much of a mystery; every time he went on a quest to solve the case of the elusive S.K Reentyme he seemed to end up here in Subplot Basement C. He was just glad they hadn't mistakenly stumbled into Subplot Basement D.

Sara's eyes widened. "I think we must have passed it on the way in here, I felt this strange pull."

"Me too." Nick confessed before glancing around the room they were stuck in. "Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable, seeing as how we could be here for a while."

They made their way over to an overstuffed couch that was set in the middle of the dimly lit room. Sara glanced over at Nick and looked at him skeptically. "I thought you said you and Warrick played PS2 down here. There's no TV."

Nick pursed his lips together as he considered the situation and then looked over at her with a serious expression. "True. Each time I've been in here it's been a little different, but this is the first time there's been no TV, but it is October so maybe that has something to do with it. It's still early."

Sara sank down onto the couch and let out an audible sigh.

Nick glanced over and chuckled. "What's so bad about getting stuck in here with me?"

She tried to swallow a smile. "It's not you. It's this." She gestured around the otherwise empty room. "You'd think there would at least be some reading material while you wait for someone to find you."

"Ah, that's another part of Subplot Basement C. You never have anything to read." His brow furrowed again as he considered her words. No wonder he hadn't had time to get out to the gun range lately to practice for his recertification, he'd been stuck in here more times than he cared to mention, and it was seriously hurting his social life too.

"What are we going to do?" Sara was not used to just sitting around doing nothing. Even during her forced vacation she had taken up several new hobbies, and had memorized the entire periodic table in Swahili.

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Oh, I can think of a few things we could do, and the beauty of Subplot Basement C is that whatever happens in here stays in here. When you walk out that door, you won't remember a thing."

"So in other words it's like Rohypnol." She quipped dryly.

"Not exactly. When you're in here, you can remember being here before, but out there you don't even know this exists." Nick explained.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Sara glanced over at Nick with a curious expression. "So we won't remember anything about being in here?"

He nodded at her with a mischievous smile. "Not a thing."

"In that case." In one swift move, Sara tackled Nick on the couch and started to tickle him.

"Hold on there, Sidle." Nick couldn't quite get a hold of her hands as she continued her assault; he giggled uncontrollably until he finally got a hold of her hands.

She just smirked at him. "I knew you were ticklish."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's the best you can come up with; tickling me?" His tone was meant to provoke her.

She shook her head and tried to get her hands free. "Oh, I can do much better than that." Just to prove her point she leaned down, her lips hovering a fraction of an inch from his, a devious smile on her face.

"What are you up to, Sara?" Nick's voice was slightly husky. He knew what he'd like to be up to.

"This." She leaned forward to kiss him and just as her lips barely touched his, an alarm sounded and a flashing red light above the door went off.

She started to pull away, but before she could, Nick cupped the sides of her face and closed the distance between them, kissing her long and deep and when he finally did release her they were both breathless.

Sara finally managed to speak. "What's with the lights and the alarm?"

"I've only seen it once before when Catherine was in here with Warrick and I. I think it's the Grissom factor. It's the only thing that gets out you of Subplot Basement C early." Nick gestured towards the door. "Let's get out of here while we can, and do me a favor, hold my hand so I don't get sucked into Subplot Basement D for kissing you."

She nodded as they pulled themselves off of the couch and she offered him her hand. "We won't remember any of this, will we?"

He shook his head a bit sadly. "No."

She furrowed her brow. "That's too bad." A smile began to play at her lips. "Because that was one hell of a kiss."

_**The End**_


End file.
